


Et les regards se croisent

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Hugo le savait, il était en train de faire une connerie. Pas énorme, mais quand même, ça le rendait mal. Martin était là et c'était déjà trop.





	1. La Vie, La Misère et les Jupes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà revenue avec...ça... fin' je sais pas comment l'expliquer.  
> Donc c'est une fiction en plusieurs chapitres (à la base ça devait être un OS puis c'est parti en live) dont une petite partie de la suite est déjà écrite hum. Je ne sais absolument quelle longueur elle fera ni combien de chapitres il y'aura mais bon, on croit à la magie du non-rattrapage car j'écris cette fic entre les parcelles de temps qu'il me reste avec tout le taf de la fac... Donc oui c'est un peu le bordel. Sinon que dire, ah oui ce chapitre est plus un chapitre "introductif". Certains des éléments présentés seront récurrents et j'essaierai de les développer plus en détails à travers les personnages, histoire d'avoir des points de vues à confronter. Donc ne fuyez pas si ce chapitre est un peu à part du restes de la fic (bon vous faites ce que vous voulez hein), I hope it will works en bonne et due forme.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> Toujours les warnings et autre disclaimers: rien de tout ceci est vrai, FAKE NEWS, c'est inventé et je m'excuse comme jaja à tous ceux que je cite parce que c'est cruel ce que l'on fait mais voilà on ne peut rien face à la puissance du fandom...  
> Aussi je met ce premier chapitre en roue libre, tout le monde peut le voir vu qu'il y a "rien" de fifou. Aussi à partir du prochain chapitre ou du troisième je mettrai la fic en " Only show your work to registered users" (flemme d'expliquer en french) parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils tombent dessus (vu la suite ehe) et puis je comprends sincèrement que ça puisse gêner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà revenue avec...ça... fin' je sais pas comment l'expliquée.   
> Donc c'est une fiction en plusieurs chapitres (à la base ça devait être un OS puis c'est parti en live) dont une petite partie de la suite est déjà écrite hum. Je ne sais absolument quelle longueur elle fera ni combien de chapitres il y'aura mais bon, on croit à la magie du non-rattrapage car j'écris cette fic entre les parcelles de temps qu'il me reste avec tout le taf de la fac... Donc oui c'est un peu le bordel. Sinon que dire, ah oui ce chapitre est plus un chapitre "introductif". Certains des éléments présentés seront récurrents et j'essaierai de les développer plus en détails à travers les personnages, histoire d'avoir des points de vues à confronter. Donc ne fuyez pas si ce chapitre est un peu à part du restes de la fic (bon vous faites ce que vous voulez hein), I hope it will works en bonne et due forme.   
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> Toujours les warnings et autre disclaimers: rien de tout ceci est vrai, FAKE NEWS, c'est inventé et je m'excuse comme jaja à tous ceux que je cite parce que c'est cruel ce que l'on fait mais voilà on ne peut rien face à la puissance du fandom...  
> Aussi je met ce premier chapitre en roue libre, tout le monde peut le voir vu qu'il y a "rien" de fifou. Aussi à partir du prochain chapitre ou du troisième je mettrai la fic en " Only show your work to registered users" (flemme d'expliquer en french) parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils tombent dessus (vu la suite ehe) et puis je comprends sincèrement que ça puisse gêner...

Ah les jupes. Du plus loin qu’il s’en souvenait, il était interdit de regarder en dessous des jupes des filles. Son père et sa mère le lui avaient répété souvent. Avant d’entrée à la maternelle, en CP, en CM1 puis même en arrivant au collège. Ça devait être un savoir acquis. En théorie.

Enfin pour Hugo, ça l’était. Même s’il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi.

Aux petits on a vite fait de leur apprendre les grandes différences de la vie : l’eau se boit, la viande se mange. Elle c’est une fille, lui un garçon.

Les dessins abrégés (et truqués) de leur maîtresse montraient qu’ils n’étaient pas pareils à certains endroits de leurs corps. Étrange, s’était dit Hugo avant d’oublier pourquoi il s'était posé la question.

Quand on leur apprenait à dessiner –tenir un crayon- c’était généralement pour appuyer des leçons que la moitié avait expédié la veille hors de leurs petits cerveaux.

« Pour dessiner une fille, il faut l’habiller d’une jupe. »

Les idées sur les genres passaient par là et faisaient évidemment leur petit bout de chemin. Mais Hugo était trop jeune et ne se posait pas plus d’interrogations. Enfin si, les jupes. C’était le grand mystère de sa vie de bambin.

Se rappelant de la classe de la veille, l’image des corps simplifiés et épurés du tableau revint dans à son esprit. Il réfléchit intensément, proche de la découverte.

Le premier éclair de logique de son existence lui arriva à la tête, le faisant frissonner de surprise.

Il y a quelque _chose_ qu’il n’a pas qui se cache sous les jupes des filles.

A partir de ce moment, Hugo s’était mis à regarder les filles avec fascination, les voyant comme de êtres inatteignables et intouchables. N’ayant jamais parlé à personne de sa trouvaille, il s’était senti complice d’un secret bien gardé qu’il fallait protéger à tout prix.

Les années passèrent et il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder. Un jour on lui expliqua que l’expression englobait bien plus qu’un jeu de regard. Au début Hugo n’avait pas réagi, comprenant ça comme un enseignement du respect d’autrui. A la puberté, la simple pensée le faisait rougir.

Même plus âgé, l’inatteignable était toujours l’inatteignable. Et lui, comme tous les autres, voulait l’approcher.

«  _Un garçon et une fille_ »

Ce qu’il se passait sous les draps le rendait nerveux autant que désireux. Hugo avait déjà entraperçu cette chose qu’on leur cachait si bien. Il en avait l’idée abstraite, mais le concept était là, bien présent dans son esprit.

Les filles dans sa classe étaient si différentes depuis quelques mois. Plus…femmes ? Quelle était cette expression ? Un peu plus grandes, des seins, des fesses. C’était de la sorcellerie.

Mais la fascination était réciproque et l’air de rien, Hugo était tombé pour la première fois dans les bras d’une autre que sa mère.

Une attirance douce et innocente, pleine de maladresse, témoin des émois de leur jeunesse.

L’aimait-il ? Hugo ne savait pas vraiment. Il était bien avec elle.

Elle était gentille et jolie à sa façon.

Un jour alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre, elle décroisa les jambes avec lenteur, puis les referma. Il la regarda, les joues rosies et elle était féline. Des yeux d’ors, implacables.

Elle savait ce qu’elle voulait alors que lui nageait dans le doute.

« Il ne faut pas regarder sous les jupes des filles, _sauf si l’une d’elle t’invite à le faire._ »

Lui aussi, il avait à offrir.

Elle s’approcha et lui prit la main, confiante. Hugo la regarda dans les yeux ; elle était belle.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit et ce fut le noir.

L’année suivante Hugo entrait au lycée avec les idylles d’ados pleins la tête. L’avenir se profilait déjà au loin mais demeurait  encore floue et incertaine. Son caractère s’adoucit en même temps qu’il devint plus ferme. Cependant il  aurait été idiot de le qualifier de mature à ce moment de sa vie et bien qu’il s’en sortait plutôt bien dans ses études, sa tête, comme celles de ses autres camarades, était devenue un réservoir à hormones.

D’une certaine manière, il se sentait frustré d’être aussi esclave de ses sens. Il aimait avoir le contrôle de sa personne et de ses idées. Alors quand son corps commençait à se désolidariser, c’était sa fierté qui se brisait.

Mais bon, le jeune homme pouvait bien se plaindre de ça quand quelque chose de plus bizarre flottait au-dessus sa tête sans qu’il ne le saisisse complètement. Des sortes d’envies insouciantes qui se promenaient çà et là au gré des nuits et pas totalement au gout de sa conscience.

Un vendredi après-midi alors qu’il rentrait du cours de sport, Hugo se fit la réflexion longtemps, décidé à comprendre ses étranges pulsions. Puis il y eut encore un éclair de logique -un peu violent et pas forcément désiré-, pareil que celui qu’il avait ressenti des années auparavant.

Les jupes des filles ne l’intéressaient plus vraiment. Plus du tout même.

Les dix jours qui suivirent furent périlleux pour Hugo qui devint soudainement étranger à lui-même. Un déchirement intérieur s’opérait en lui, sans ménagement ni explication. La panique et les crises d'angoisses, les insomnies. Tout cela le fatiguait. Il en avait marre et le lycée lui pesait autant que ses désirs de futur. 

Hugo ne voulait pas comprendre alors que la réponse se dessinait sournoisement devant lui. Il la fit taire jusqu’à son entrée aux études supérieurs et c’est parmi ses camarades masculins qu’il se redécouvrit avec passion.

Au début Hugo embrassait volontiers, touchait quand l’envie lui prenait et couchait si vraiment l’autre lui plaisait.

Finalement les garçons auraient dû porter des jupes eux aussi, cela aurait éviter beaucoup de confusions dans son esprits.

Hugo se vivait pleinement, ne se souciant de rien et appréciant la compagnie des autres avec volupté. Dans ses moments de perditions, alors qu’il acceptait enfin d’écarter les jambes, il s’imaginait encore innocent à attendre le grand amour. Il en était tout autre maintenant ; pas de sentiments amoureux, juste du respect mutuel et une façon de s’apprécier autrement.

Après avoir réussi le concours d’entrée, Hugo se rendit à Lille afin de poursuivre ses études à l’Ecole Supérieure de Journalisme. La crème de la crème. Le rêve de tout un chacun désirant obtenir un poste dans la profession. Son rêve était là-bas à présent.

Lille était devenue son petit nuage de liberté. La journée il étudiait et brillait sous le soleil de la réussite. Mais certaines nuits il faisait parler son corps, laissant son esprit de côté le temps d’une danse éhontée, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

La vie méritait son coût et ses rêveries, ses jupes de garçon et ses histoires de bisous. Hugo aurait pu continuer comme cela, à vivre dans une idylle personnelle. Mais tôt ou tard, cette même vie le rattrapa et le retour à la réalité fut lourd et sans préavis.

La pression du monde des adultes le rendait dingue. Peut-être se l’imposait-il à lui-même, et c’était sans doute ça le pire. Il avait des doutes sur ses capacités. Toujours un peu. Et c’étaient ces petits doutes qui lui rendaient la vie dure.

Pourtant après les premiers mois difficiles, Hugo trouva le bon fil entre vie social, cours et insertion professionnelle. Ça lui semblait suffisant, aussi il n’avait personne à amener dans son lit, préférant se concentrer sur la réussite de ses études.

Un petit cocktail de résolutions bien fait, bien mélangé qui se retrouva vite balayé quand Martin Weill débarqua dans sa vie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de l'introduction maintenant annonce de plan.  
> Bref.  
> Juste pour dire que quand j'écrivais, j'écoutais une chanson sortie des archives des années 90 en France qui est la suivante : Les Jupes par RoBERT (le lien n'est pas évident hein) qui est... un peu étrange mais ultra stylée aha merci Deezer qui sait prendre soin de mes oreilles. Voilà je préférai prévenir à l'avance, on ne sait jamais.
> 
> A la prochaine !


	2. Charme fou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, je poste la suite maintenant entre une lettre de motivation et un CV. Piouf j'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie à fragmenter mon texte pour que chaque post ne soit pas trop lourd, sachant que la suite est déjà bien entamée. Un chapitre qui sert de mi-intro, mi début de développement, j'ai pas de commentaire à faire dessus en ce début de notes.  
> Chapitre posté puis delete puis reposté parce que le site est parti en live et ma mise en page s'est désolidarisée.  
> Voilà bref, sinon le fatras habituel ô combien légitime : tout ceci est une fiction, rien n'est vrai, que de l'imagination, 100% fiction comme on les aime.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
>  
> 
> En tout cas merci encore de me lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Martin, c’était le genre de type au visage mignon, p            as hyper canon mais dont les expressions charmantes faisaient la différence : une attitude mi- stressée, mi- décontractée. Un paradoxe ambulant qui ravissait les regards sur son passage.

 Il était plus âgé que Hugo mais paraissait avoir dix ans moins parmi tous ceux de la promo. Un sourire doux et des paroles décontractées au côté d’un sérieux professionnel rare. Une petite perle qu’Hugo voulut tout de suite ramasser.

Martin avait réussi à le charmer, à sa manière.

Relativiser la chose n’était pas difficile, Hugo savait un minimum flirter. Bon il était vrai qu’il avait eu des années de pratique. Créer l’intérêt n’était pas dur en soi, le faire durer s’avérait être une autre paire de manches. Le transformer en désir aussi.

 Cette partie-là, Hugo ne l’avait pas beaucoup expérimenté. Il avait eu quelques partenaires, mais assez intègre de sa personne et plutôt pudique (pour pas dire romantique), Hugo ne s’était donner complètement qu’à une poignée de prétendant.

Hugo croyait au grand amour. Un petit secret parmi tant d’autres, caché dans son inconscience en toute sobriété.  Secret qui toutefois allait de toute évidence avec l’aspect volage de sa personnalité.

Ce secret-là lui revenait en mémoire l’espace de quelques instants quand ses pensées se perdaient en contemplation et que ses vieux désirs d’ado refaisaient surface. Quoique son cerveau ayant grandi en même temps que tout le reste, la balance penchait vers le coté plus « sensuel » de la chose.

Toujours est-il que Martin ne portait pas de jupe ( il aurait pu) mais jamais Hugo n’avait eu autant envie d’aller voir ce qu’il se cachait derrière ses couches de vêtements.

Alors quand Martin devait intervenir en TD, Hugo ne se gênait pas pour le reluquer. C’était presque palpable. Il lui lançait des regards équivoques et poussait son « body langage » au paroxysme de ce qu’on pouvait faire de socialement acceptable sans passer pour un gros pervers.

Au début Martin n’avait pas semblé l’avoir remarqué, puis après deux semaines, son comportement commença à changer : il se tournait plus dans sa direction, faisait en sorte d’établir le contact visuel tout en lui adressant des petits sourire. Bref, le chambranle habituel.

Le seul point noir sur ce parfait tableau : ils ne s’adressaient jamais la parole.

Outre l’ébullition hormonale qui semblait avoir possédée leurs deux corps,  leurs capacités d’expression tant acquises au cours de leurs années d’études ne se manifestaient pas le moins du monde alors qu’ils étaient à trois mètres l’un de l’autre.

 Hugo ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais il angoissait. Ça lui paraissait tellement stupide, lui qui n’avait jamais eu de problème pour aborder les gens qui l’intéressaient.

Mais dès qu’il s’agissait de Martin, c’était l’apocalypse. 

L’attirance qu’il ressentait… Elle le malmenait et lui dévastait les sens. Quelqu’un devait l’achever. Et surtout pas sa main droite.

La perspective d’une aventure future avec Martin lui plaisait autant qu’elle l’effrayait. D’une part, il ne le connaissait pas et ce  n’étaient pas ces heures de travaux dirigés et de cours magistraux qui allaient l’aider. D’autres parts,  Hugo ne faisait que gratter la surface de sa personne et lui parler franchement voudrait dire briser cette couche-là. Il avait peur d’être déçu parce qu’il y trouverait.

Peut-être que Martin était un connard fini, un gros enc-

Hugo secoua la tête comme pour chasser l’idée de sa tête. Martin devait être quelqu’un bien, autrement il se serait pris la tête pour rien.

C’était sur cette perspective forte joyeuse qu’Hugo se dirigea en amphi pour la projection d’un film-documentaire réalisé par des anciens de l’école. L’idée avait été portée par les associations étudiantes afin d’éviter les décrochages en plein parcours et une façon de les aider à se projeter dans l’avenir.

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais ça restait tout à fait correct et Hugo s’installa au fonds de la salle. Les enceintes diffusaient une musique d’ambiance plutôt sympa en attendant la projection, histoire de faire patienter.

Au bout de quinze minutes les lumières s’éteignirent et le film commença. Hugo s’installait plus confortablement quand quelqu’un vint s’assoir à côté de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête et son cœur s’arrêta net.

Martin Weill s’installai sans bruit sur le siège à sa gauche, l’air de rien. Il posa son sac à terre puis enleva sa veste. Hugo n’avait toujours pas réagi, les yeux scotchés sur le nouvel arrivant.

Après quelques secondes Martin tourna enfin la tête vers lui et murmura un « salut » doux et profond. Un large sourire étirait son visage mutin.

-Salut, réussit à articuler Hugo, plus par automatisme que par conscience réelle.

Martin posa ses coudes sur la table de l’amphi, la tête dans les mains. Son corps était légèrement cambré et il ne touchait pas le fond du banc, position étrange dû à l’écart entre les bancs et la table. Il paraissait concentré.

Du côté d’Hugo la donne était cependant tout autre : dans sa tête tout était devenu un foutoir monumental, et sur tous les plans. Toute ses pensées étaient désordonnées et impossible pour lui de réfléchir avec ne serai-ce qu’une once de lucidité.

Puis il y avait bien ce truc qui ne l’aidait franchement pas :

Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Oui _presque._

Les minutes passaient, le film avançait et Martin était beau. La lumière réfléchie sur son visage, son expression sérieuse et concentrée... Il voulait sa mort. Clairement. Hugo tenta de reporter son attention sur film, mais c’était peine perdue.

Au bout d’un moment il sentit quelque chose sur son genou gauche. Un simple effleurement, doux et aérien.

C’était la main de Martin qui survolait sa peau de ses doigts. Lui n’avait toujours pas bougé, feignant ne rien voir.

Hugo comprit le message. Une invitation.

Alors avec lenteur, Hugo fit glisser sa main gauche le long de sa jambe. Le bruit du tissu ne représentait rien dans l’amphi, couvert par la bande son du film. Pourtant il hurlait dans sa tête. La notion du temps devenait floue et distordue à limite qu’il s’approchait des doigts du garçon à côté de lui.

Il effleura ses doigts d’abord, comme s’il touchait du verre. Martin ne sourcilla pas.

Encouragé, Hugo lui prit doucement la main et son pouce se mit à dessiner des ronds sur le dos de celle-ci. C’était une pression simple et ouverte. Martin pouvait très bien se dégager qu’Hugo n’en ferait rien.

La chaleur qui se diffusait dans le corps  d’Hugo était agréable et capiteuse. Il sentait l’excitation et les battements incontrôlables de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Il ne se souciait même plus du rouge qui lui colorait farouchement les joues à mesure que le contact s’intensifiait.  

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Hugo ne cessant jamais de lui caresser la main. Le film continuait, mais eux étaient dans leur propre bulle, isolés du reste du monde.

Avec hésitation, Martin vint enlacer ses doigts aux siens, telle une proposition intime qu’Hugo accepta en les serrant doucement.

Il n’y avait pas de nom à mettre là-dessus. On ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, toute au plus essayer de le décrire. C’était peine perdue. L’alchimie qui les liait, encore jeune et volatile, les empêchait de vraiment en parler et  de s’expliquer. Tout résidait dans le geste et le mouvement tant le temps et l’espace se confondaient.

Ils ne voyaient plus qu’eux deux.

Le film se termina. Les étudiants félicitèrent les réalisateurs tandis Hugo et Martin ne s’étaient toujours pas lâchés la main.

Ils ne se disaient rien. Pourquoi briser cet instant ?

Après tout, ils semblaient tous deux être sur une terre commune : une envie qui les liait et les faisait douter.

Sortir était une impasse. Une fois le pied dehors, tout prendrai fin et c’était hors de question.

Alors que les étudiants partaient prestement en bavardant, Hugo se tourna précipitamment vers Martin qui avait commencé à ramener son sac vers lui de sa main libre.

-On reste un peu ensemble, après ?

Sa voix était anxieuse, presque tremblante. Martin releva la tète de son sac puis regarda Hugo avec tendresse.

-Bien-sûr.

Ils sortirent les derniers, préférant éviter la foule. Tous les deux, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Epaules contre épaules, ils discutaient joyeusement, se présentant l’un à l’autre comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de penser que la fin de ce chapitre me rappelle la scène du ciné dans La La Land (que je n'avais pas encore vu au moment de l'écrire hum) ce qui est un peu dommage parce que le film ne m'a pas touchée comme je l'espérais alors bon, qui est Emma Stone, qui est Ryan Gosling dans l'histoire, à vous de voir hum. Sinooon, oui la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera, je suis désolée si je suis à la traîne, vraiment c'est pas bien pour ceux qui lisent (et qui suivent si y en a \O/). 
> 
> Alors est ce que c’est un bug ou juste moi qui suis arriérée sur ce site mais les notes ques j’avais mises sur le premier chapitre se retrouvent sur ce chapitre-là, à la fin et c’est très très chiant. Can someone help me, vraiment je trouve ça moche et c’est très dérangeant niveau mise à page.
> 
> En tout cas merci encore de me lire ! A la prochaine :)


	3. Les yeux sur terre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone voici le nouveau chapitre et... Pardon. Non vraiment pardon. J'ai reçu d'adorables commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et la plus part saluaient le coté "léger" et "innocent" de la fiction. Et vraiment ça m'a beaucoup touchée car c'était l'esprit que je voulais donner à ces chapitres. Mais maintenant il faudra attendre surement plusieurs chapitres avant de le retrouver car la suite s'avère être beaucoup plus "lourde" et les caractères des personnages se verront noircis et plus nébuleux, bref le ton sera (du moins j'en ai l'impression) relativement différent.  
> J'ai conscience que j'aurais sans doute dû prévenir avant... Dans tout les cas je croise les doigts pour que ça marche...
> 
> Comme toujours : du 100% fiction. Nothing is real.

Il arrive un moment où tout devient morne et triste. Où tout se rassemble dans une sorte d’impartialité existentielle, après s’être amusé, après avoir aimé  et que du bout des doigts l’on a approché le paradis. Simplement les bonheurs simples qu’on éprouve après une rencontre fortuite qui a illuminé pour quelques heures une journée comme les autres.

Pourtant tout n’est qu’éphémère, un rien dans une vie. Et ces riens, nombreux et disparates rappellent combien le bonheur est fugace et volatile.

Il était tard, vingt-deux heures trente, et on était mercredi soir. Il n’y avait plus de bus, ou alors le prochain noctiliens passait dans trop de temps. Hugo avait une voiture mais ne l’utilisait pas pour aller en cours, jugeant qu’il y avait déjà assez de pollution en ville.

Lille était encore animée. Des jeunes étudiants rentraient des bars et faisaient un dernier tour autour des places.

Un peu comme Hugo et Martin. Ils dérivaient entre les rues, blaguant et chantant comme deux ados trop chevronnés.

A savoir comment, ils atterrirent sur la Grand’Place, encore grouillante d’activités. Des jeunes avaient installé une paire d’enceintes qui diffusaient toutes sortes de musiques éléctros. Une ambiance festive émanait des quatre coin du lieu. L’air était bon, quoique un peu frais mais ça ne changeait rien à la beauté du moment.

-Viens.

Martin attrapa la main d’Hugo et  il l’emmena au centre de la place, près de La Colonne de La déesse. Hugo le dévisagea, surpris. Il y avait une leur espiègle dans son regard. Elle était pleine d’intelligence, brève mais si significative.

-Danse avec moi.

-Quoi ?

Avant même qu’Hugo puisse faire le moindre geste, Martin lui attrapa les deux mains et commença à faire balancer leurs deux corps au rythme de la musique. Un son éléctro, un peu nostalgique qui ravivait les membres endormis.

Hugo se laissa faire, trop perturbé. Le rouge lui était monté aux oreilles, lui chauffant ses joues. Martin aussi avait les pommettes colorées. Un sourire amusé étirait son visage juvénile et _bon sang_ Hugo adorait ça.

-Pourquoi danser ? demanda Hugo en haussant un sourcil, l’air faussement hautain.

-Parce que d’habitude je n’aime pas.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, se rapprochant un peu plus l’un de l’autre.

 -Mais avec toi ça me va.

Hugo sentit une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L’envie, le désir. Tout y était dans ses yeux.

-Tu reconnaitras tout de même qu’on ne danse pas vraiment là, plaisanta Hugo.

Il était vrai que maintenant tout de suite, ils pratiquaient plus la danse du « sur-place-avec-les-pieds-qui-pietinent-histoire-de-faire-genre » plutôt qu’une autre espèce de la discipline.

Martin rit mais ne détournait pas son visage. Au contraire, il le regardait franchement.

-Tu es beau, lui dit-il, tout simplement.

Le ventre d’Hugo chauffa à son tour à l’entente de sa déclaration. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois dans l’histoire de ses flirts, Hugo était perdu. Complètement lâché en terrain inconnu, démuni et nu face à un être aussi singulier.

Martin rentrait dans sa tête, dans son cœur juste avec des mots. Quel serait le reste ? Il lui avait dit qui il était, d’où il venait. Ses passions, son travail, un peu de sa famille, il lui avait tenu la main, caressée poignet, dédié des regards, invité à danser.

Et il l’avait embrassé.

Sa bouche contre la sienne, Hugo la sentait à présent. Chaude et humide. Martin avait délié leurs mains pour ranger les siennes dans son cou. Elles caressaient sa peau, ses cheveux et lui répondit avec ardeur au baiser. Il l’approfondit, écartant les lèvres douces du garçon, invité à y rentrer.

Martin avait fermé les yeux. Le visage lisse et serein, il laissait sa bouche se mouvoir contre celle d’Hugo.

Chaud, humide. _Encore_.

C’était donc ça sa fameuse danse. Son baiser.

Martin était dur en affaire. Une tête de mule, insatiable et désirable. Il était différent d’ _elle_. Sa jupe, son secret . Il devait la lui soulever et le faire sien. Et Martin en ferait  autant. Il décroisera autant qu’il le faudra. Il le voulait dans son lit et ça n’était plus un problème.

Une pensée qui lui traversa l’esprit. Un fantasme qu’il avorta bien vite entre ses lèvres. Ne pas y penser. _Ne pas y penser_.

Ils n’étaient pas ensemble, pourtant ce baiser avait tout d’un moment intime entre deux esprtis aimablement liés par l’amour. La douceur était de prime et la passion, reculée, faisait surgir les sens.

Hugo entoura Martin de ses bras, et le serra fort contre lui. La musique battait son plein et les jeunes s’amusaient, criant et riant sur les bords de la colonne. Peut être les avait-on applaudit. Il ne s’en souvint pas, pas la peine.

Ils s’écartèrent un instant sans se décoller l’un de l’autre. Martin avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

Ils se toisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux puis sans prevenir Hugo éclata de rire et posa son front contre celui de Martin. Son ventre se tordait agréablement alors qu’ils échangeaient un regard complice.

Martin passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, la tête posée sur ses épaules. Hugo entoura à son tour Martin au niveau de la taille, lui embrassant déliquatement la tempe.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, perdus dans cette étreinte pleine de réconfort. Le temps n’était plus qu’anamorphose et l’espace autour d’eux un _no man’s land._ Hugo se sentait bien.

Heureux.

Le bonheur est éphémère quand on est jeune. On le ressent mille fois alors qu’il nous abandonne à nos propres démons.

Hugo sentit ce curieux basculement, comme un fil d’air trop bref.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre. Pas grand-chose, juste un mouvement plus sec alors que le vent et la musiques les avaient balancer sans résistances auparavant.

-Merci…, murmura Martin d’une voix profonde, un peu tremblante.

Hugo se recula sans pour autant se défaire de leur étreinte. Le visage de Martin avait une expression grave et triste. Mélancolique peut être. Ses yeux rouges marquaient ses traits et soudain il lui parut plus âgé.

Non, en fait il faisait son âge.

-Martin, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? souffla Hugo qui tenta de cacher sa confusion.

Sa main droite vint caresser la joue de Martin. Il essuya doucement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Le voir ainsi lui provoquait toutes sortes de sensations étranges et désordonnées. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L’avait-il blessé ?

Son geste devint vite dérisoire quant à la suite de cette larme en coula un flot désordonné.

-Pour tout ça, je…merci. J’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de ça, encore moins avec un gars mais…merci. Merci infiniment.

-Rien… Excuse-moi.

Martin ne le regardait plus vraiment. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, rouges et éternellement brillants. Il y eut comme un froid, une atmosphère crue qui les traversa tous les deux.

Hugo se sentait perdu. Dire qu’il le comprenait aurait été un mensonge. Toutes ses certitudes s’évaporaient à chaque seconde, laissant place à l’hésitation et la frustration.

-Je suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-C’est normal. Moi-même je ne me comprends plus.

Martin eut un pauvre sourire, comme une sorte de résignation.

Quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur, ou plutôt disparu avec autant d’empressement que la fumée d’une bougie, comme si cela n’avait jamais existé.

Bien vite la place redevint bruyante et cosmopolite. La ville venait de se réapproprier leurs existences contre leur gré.

Martin avait l’air perdu en même temps qu’il luttait contre quelque chose à l’intérieur. Il n’avait pas prévu ça, c’était évident et surement que sa tête devait être un foutoir monumental en ce moment. .

Ils ne se connaissaient pas et étaient encore moins ensemble. Cette vérité frappa Hugo en plein cœur et son esprit s’affola d’un coup : il n’avait aucun droit sur Martin, encore moins il ne pouvait exiger quoique ce soit de sa part.

Hugo devait réagir et crever ce qu’il y avait à crever.

_Fais donc la bonne action de ta journée chéri, personne ne t’en voudra._

Le souffle de Martin était devenu erratique et il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Hugo se donna trois claques mentales, les mêmes qu’il s’infligeait quand il devait interviewer quelqu’un qu’il n’appréciait pas où qui lui foutait le traque.

Efficace.

Il lui prit la main et l’embarqua à sa suite sans demander son reste. Martin ne fit rien pour l’en empêcher, cachant son visage derrière sa main alors qu’il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu vas venir chez moi et on va discuter.

La voix d’Hugo était ferme et omettait toute objection. On avait beau être mercredi soir et en semaine de cours, il n’en avait rien à faire.

Martin lui avait bouffé du temps et de l’énergie pendant plus d’un mois et ce n’était pas ça qui allait l’arrêter.

S’il se fonçait droit dans le mur, tant mieux. On peut toujours reculer et soigner un front écorché. Martin ne pouvait lui interdire ça. Il l’avait amené ici et lui avait donné un baiser mémorable. Et romantique.

Juste pour ça il allait sacrifier sa soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre . Pas assez nuancé, trop de mystères sachant qu'à la base il était plus long (j'ai du le couper en deux). J'attends avec appréhension vos retours...  
> Sinon je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre visible sans restrictions. J'hésite vraiment encore mais par respect mais aussi par simple confort personnel afin d'éviter le stresse de la découverte. On pourrait apparenter ça à une certaine auto-censure, j'en suis particulièrement consciente et je sais que j'ai des lect(rices)eurs anonymes et que ça risque de vous porter préjudice. Bien sur j'ai encore quelques temps pour peser le pour et le contre... On verra la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Ps : Pour en rajouter une couche sur un commentaire adorable que j'ai reçu, oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de Clemeill sur ce fandom. Peut être que c'est un ship trop crack et en soi pas forcément très réalisable mais vu que c'est de la fiction, on peut bien se permettre quelques écarts ;


	4. Ton enfer est mien (mais pas trop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aehm...Comment m'excuser de cette publication tardive ? Je ne sais pas...Le chapitre était déjà écrit (et même une partie de la suite) mais j'avais besoin de tout revoir au calme, c'est à dire à la fin de mes partiels. Car oui je suis actuellement en vacances pour 4 mois (j'ai pas trouvé de taff je veux mourir) et du coup j'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi et donc pour l'écriture ! Bon ça parait une bonne nouvelle comme ça mais vu que j'ai 10 000 projets en chantier sur ce fandom ça risque d'être long à update mais on y croit ! De toute façon je ne veux pas laisser une fic inachevée alors ne vous inquiètez pas il y aura une fin à cette histoire.  
> Sinon que dire sur ce chapitre ? Je pense que la fin vous fera plaisir (mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vites hum).
> 
> On se retrouve pour le notes de bas de chapitre et bonne lecture !

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit devant une résidence étudiante, le seul bâtiment encore à peu près éclairé dans le quartier. Hugo n’avait pas lâché la main de Martin.

Il la serra un peu plus, comme pour le rassurer.

Ils ne s’étaient pas parler pendant le trajet. Tout au plus Hugo s’était arrêté pour vérifier son état. Etat qui s’était caractérisé par un mutisme assourdissant et une bonne dose de mouchoirs en papier mais au moins, il respirait correctement. Martin s’était montré relativement silencieux et conciliant, restant près d’Hugo sans se plaindre.

Il  avait semblé allé mieux. Mais il était évident que son combat, il le menait de l’intérieur, dans l’espace confiné que devait être son esprit à ce moment-là. Il mordait ses ongles à tel point que certains s’arrachaient sous la force du stresse qui l’encombrait et son regard  à la fois perdu et hagard ne présageait rien de bon.

Hugo passa sa clé magnétique devant le portail qui s’ouvrit avec une lenteur désespérante compte tenue de l’urgence qu’il traînait derrière lui. Ils avancèrent rapidement sur la petite allée de verdure et d’acier qui menait à l’immeuble

Arrivés devant la porte où trônaient fièrement les lettres CROUS –ses amours et ses démons-, Hugo composa rapidement le code puis ils s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur.

Il les emmena tous les deux au fond du couloir, là où se trouvait l’ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton d’appel. Ses yeux glissèrent du coté de Martin, qui paraissait un peu plus réveillé et moins enclin à la détresse. Il examinait les lieux avec intérêt malgré la fatigue qui creusait son visage.

Les portent s’ouvrirent, laissant place à une cage miroitée et un peu sale. Ils entrèrent à l’intérieur et Hugo appuya sur le bouton montant jusqu’au onzième étage –le dernier-.

Alors que l’ascenseur commençait à s’élever, Hugo observa son reflet ainsi que celui de Martin dans les miroirs. Ils avaient tous deux des jolis cernes autour des yeux et une peau un peu plus pâle que d’habitude. Mais celui qui pétait véritablement les scores restait Martin qui couvrait sur tous les fronts avec ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang. Cette vision lui fit mal autant qu’elle l’énerva. Ils allaient devoir discuter ce soir. Au moins qu’ils mettent les choses au clair par rapport à leur situation     .

Le regard d’Hugo dériva alors sur leurs deux mains liées et il sentit ses joues rougir.

Oui bon, il était peut-être frustré et un peu énervé de devoir jouer au psychologue scolaire alors que l’autre n’avait rien demandé, il restait que c’était Martin et qu’il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent enfin et Hugo les guida à travers les couloirs de la résidence. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte grise sans charme et décorée d’un autocollant « Ici c’est (pas) Paris » accompagné d’une planche de surf pastelle d’un goût discutable.

Martin ne fit aucun commentaire dessus mais le petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres indiqua à Hugo qu’il avait son opinion dessus. Après avoir déverrouillé la serrure et ouvert la porte, Hugo l’invita à entrer d’un signe de tête.

Entre temps –quand Hugo avait sorti ses clés- leurs mains s’étaient déliées, créant un froid et une sensation de manque sur l’épiderme du jeune homme qui ne dit rien.

L’appartement était classique du modèle étudiant : une salle de séjour qui servait aussi de chambre, une petite salle de bain et une cuisine à l’entrée.

-Fais pas trop gaffe à mes affaires, j’ai pas encore rangé, indiqua Hugo alors que Martin arriva dans le salon.

Première phrase qu’il prononçait après une heure de silence et c’était pour balancer l’excuse la plus surfaite et carrément la plus maladroite.  

-C’est pareil chez moi, dit alors Martin d’une petite voix.

Hugo resta dans la cuisine et ouvrit son réfrigérateur.

-Tu peux t’assoire sur le canapé si tu veux. Je te sers quelque chose ? J’ai du Coca, euh… fin’ tout l’équipement de base et de la Déspé.

-Je prendrai la même chose que toi.

Martin s’assit sur le canapé. Il enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur la chaise en face de lui. Hugo se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait donné aucun signe de protestation quand bien même il l’avait traîné comme un poids mort dans les rues de Lille.

Trop épuisé physiquement et moralement  pour dire quoique ce soit sans doute.

Il se le répétait sans arrêt depuis le début : ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il n’y avait rien de légitime à l’avoir amené dans son appartement et encore moins de lui exiger une quelconque explication.

M’enfin si il voulait savoir le fond du problème. Il en avait un peu le droit. Juste un peu.

Hugo s’installa à son tour avec deux verres de Coca –restons sobre jusqu’au bout- et en tendit un à Martin qui le prit avec précaution.

Hugo le dévisagea un instant puis s’éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, tu m’expliques ?

Martin soupira.

-Avant toute chose je suis désolé si tu te sens comme un bouche-trou où je ne sais quoi d’autre encore. C’est pas du tout ça, je veux que tu le saches.

Il lança un regard franc à Hugo qui hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement.

-Ce truc qu’il y a entre nous depuis quelques semaines… c’est vrai. Je le ressens, et je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même. J’ai jamais accroché sur un gars et t’es mon premier mais je suis à l’aise avec ça, vraiment. J’assume complètement ce qu’on a fait tout à l’heure où même à la fac.

Hugo ne put s’empêcher de sourire à l’évocation de ces souvenirs. Il vit les joues de Martin rougirent. Ses mains serraient le verre avec anxiété.

-Mais quand j’ai…craqué. Ce n’est pas à cause de toi. C’est juste que… que…

Sa voix se cassa et Hugo comprit que Martin menaçait d’éclater en sanglot.

-Eh, ça va aller, dit doucement Hugo en lui caressant l’épaule.

Martin se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-Ma vie en ce moment, c’est pas... Je ne me comprends plus. J’ai peur, tout le temps. De ne pas réussir dans tout ce que je fais, dans mon avenir. J’arrive pas à arrêter de stresser tout le temps. Tu sais ce que c’est… on en parle de plus en plus maintenant.

Il posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main en gémissant.

-C’est tellement égoïste ce que j’te dis, on est tous comme ça. Mais j’avais si peur…le rejet, j’en peux plus de le voir partout.

Hugo sentit un sentiment profond de compassion à l’égard du jeune homme à côté de lui. Lui aussi, il lui arrivait parfois de douter. Martin était peut-être plus fragile qu’il n’en avait l’air. Un cœur tendre mais délicat.

-Je te comprends, en quelque sorte. Moi aussi je connais ça. On connait tous ça, mais chacun le ressent à sa manière, expliqua doucement Hugo.

Martin le fixa un instant, un peu surpris. Il lui sourit faiblement avant qu’une expression d’une neutralité glaçante ne  prenne place sur son visage fatigué.

-Ca fait huit  jours que je dors quasiment pas. Je carbure au café et je commence même à voir des trucs pas nets. Je suis sensible, je le sais mais merde, je passe pour quoi là ? Je te fais des avances pour ensuite t’emmerder avec mes problèmes. J’aurai dû attendre. Excuse-moi Hugo.

Son corps se mit à trembler. Pas énormément bien sûr, mais assez pour qu’Hugo s’en aperçoive. Doucement il posa sa main contre celle de Martin qui tenait le verre dans un geste de réconfort.

-Ne t’excuse pas. J’étais un peu énervé tout à l’heure mais maintenant ça va. Tu t’es confié à moi et c’est déjà beaucoup tu ne crois pas ?

Hugo se voulait rassurant. Il devait montrer à Martin qu’il n’était pas là pour le juger et encore moins le descendre.

-Je suis désolé…J’ai honte, tellement honte…

Son visage exprimait une indifférence totale, contrastant avec son propre discours.

-Arrête ça, dit alors fermement Hugo. Arrête de te faire du mal.

Hugo se redressa avant de se pencher vers Martin.

-Je te connais pas. On s’est jamais parlé avant aujourd’hui et sans doute qu’on se trouve dans une grosse impasse mais laisse-moi t’aider d’accord ? On s’est embrassé et ça nous a plus à tous les deux. Crois-moi je serai pas là si j’en avais rien à foutre de toi. Tu ne serais même pas entré ici.

Martin le regardai intensément, écoutant son propos avec attention. Ses membres s’étaient arrêtés de trembler et  son corps se détendit un peu. Hugo prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais pas te mentir Martin mais tu me fais de l’effet. Et c’est pas seulement à cause de ta belle gueule. Ce que t’as là aussi.

Il désigna son front du doigt.

-Je t’ai écouté en cours, et honnêtement tu es quelqu’un de brillant. T’as des capacités alors les bousille pas avec des crises qui te feront pas avancer. J’ai vécu ça avant, quand j’étais plus jeune. Je sais ce que ça fait. Alors pitié ne fout pas tout en l’air.

_Wouah._

Il regarda avec tout le sérieux du monde Martin qui avait l’air de s’être pris trois baffes.

-Je…Merci Hugo.

Martin baissa la tête. Il finit en silence son verre. Hugo en fit de même sans même cesser de le regarder.

-Je ne connais pas toute ta vie tu sais, mais je pense que tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons pour être tombé dans des états pareils.

Il se pencha en avant et vint embrasser la tempe. Bon il  avait juste posé ses lèvres et le geste pouvait paraitre malvenu, mais sur le coup il en avait eu besoin.

Martin le laissa faire. Il posa son verre par terre en inspirant calmement puis sans prévenir, il se tourna complètement vers Hugo avant de l’embrasser pleinement.

Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le canapé Hugo se retrouva sous Martin qui lui dévorait _littéralement_ la bouche. Il semblait y mettre toute l’énergie qui lui restait, comme possédé par une force intérieure. Hugo agrippa son t-shirt, plaquant en même temps le corps de Martin contre le sien.

Ce baiser avait le gout d’urgence et de passion et Hugo redonnait avec la même intensité la ferveur avec laquelle Martin se mouvait contre lui.

Celui-ci saisit d’une de ses mains et la mena entre leur de corps, plus précisément à la chute de leurs reins. Son regard fatigué brillait d’une flemme nouvelle et espiègle.

 Un sourire enjôleur apparut sur son visage.

Hugo, bien que grisé par le plaisir soudain qui s’émeutait dans son corps, comprit ce que Martin avait en tête.

-Martin, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, réussit-il tout de même à articuler pendant qu’ils reprennaient leurs souffles.

-Tu dis n’importe quoi, murmura Martin contre ses lèvres, montre-moi un peu ce que tu peux me faire.

Le sang dans la tête d’Hugo ne fit qu’un tour à l’entente de ces quelques mots. Il était si… désirable. Sa voix rauque, ses joues rouges et  ses lèvres gonflées. Et ses yeux vitreux, avides de plaisirs et de sensations nouvelles.

Puis au milieu de tout ça, il restait cet air doux qui le caractérisait si bien et qui voulait tout dire. Martin le remerciait et lui donnait ce qu’ils avaient désiré tous les deux pendant des semaines.

-Martin t’es pas en super état on peut pas faire ça comme ça –humpf !

Martin venait une fois de plus d’écraser sa bouche contre celle d’Hugo, l’obligeant à l’ouvrir un peu plus. Il y glissa sa langue qui rencontra rapidement sa jumelle.

Ce baiser était humide et long. Martin se cambrait en réalisant des mouvements lents sur le bassin d’Hugo comme une invitation à plus. Tous deux en avait envie, vraiment et Hugo se surprenait lui-même à vouloir tout arrêter. En un sens, il avait peur d’abuser de lui, ou en fait que ce soit carrément l’inverse.

-Dis-moi si tu veux qu’on arrête, articula Martin dans un presque murmure à son oreille.

Ce serait le mieux à faire.

-Jamais de la vie.

Hugo laissa sa main finalement se frayer un chemin dans le jean de Martin qui gémit au contact, se crispant contre son torse.

_Putain._

Ah elle était belle la France, jamais là quand Hugo en avait besoin.

Son leitmotiv du moment s’autodétruisait et lui ne faisait rien pour l’en empêcher. Hugo se l’était dit : il ne voulait personne dans son lit. Il l’avait espéré secrètement mais le Karma s’était montré vache et lui collait maintenant Martin Weill, aspirant journaliste surement sujet à de l’anxiété et accessoirement condamné à l’intelijentsia de la beauté intellectuelle.

Non, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Cependant il y avait bien ce gros « non » qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres si Martin n’arrêtait pas de lui bouffer le cou avec ses dents de carnivore.

Il lui mangeait la peau, la gorge, la mâchoire. Il allait partout, le touchait avec frénésie. Hugo en était presque paralysé de le voir agir ainsi, avec autant d’empressement et d’envie.

C’était violent, et c’était _bon_.

Ils avaient chauds tous les deux. Chauds et froids à la fois, désirant plus de frictions et de contacts avec l’autre. Hugo lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand Martin planta ses dents à la base de son cou, le mordant et l’embrassant avec ferveur là où déjà une marque violacée se formait sur la zone touchée.

Il ressentit la douleur du moment sur sa peau martyrisée. L’avidité comme une sorte d’oubli volontaire. Une décharge dont il fallait se débarrasser. Il aurait pu se plaindre, lui dire d’arrêter, mais Hugo n’en fit rien, trop pris dans le feu de leurs deux corps entremêlés.

Au contraire, il préféra se concentrer sur des questions un peu plus urgentes.

Comment diable faisait-il pour être aussi actif alors que sa main était _dans_ son pantalon en train de tripoter cette _certaine_ zone d’un _certain_ endroit de son corps.

-T’as jamais fait ça avec des gars c’est ça ? grogna de plaisir Hugo alors que Martin embrassait ses clavicules.

-Non… C’est un peu pareil que les filles à ce niveau-là non ? Mais le café et la dopamine ça aide beaucoup.

Hugo éclata de rire et Martin sourit contre son cou.

-La dopamine hein ? Quel scientifique tu fais Martin.

-Tais-toi-ahh

Martin se cambra contre Hugo en gémissant d’une voix aiguë et incontrôlée. Il se redressa ensuite légèrement, le visage complètement rouge et l’expression ahurie.

-Mais t’as fait quoi là ?

-Je me venge pour  ça, ronronna Hugo en indiquant d’un mouvement de la tête le suçon que Martin lui avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

Martin grogna puis se reposa contre Hugo qui faisait encore quelques allés-retours entre leurs deux ventres. Quelques soupires de plaisir s’échappaient de la bouche de Martin mais il ne luttait pas pour les contenir.

Son visage épuisé le rendait désirable d’une certaine façon. C’était ce genre d’attirance un peu paradoxale, presque malsaine qu’Hugo arrivait parfois à ressentir. Savoir que c’était lui qui le mettait dans ces états de perdition ressemblait à une forme d’autosatisfaction silencieuse qu’il gardait sous clés.

Comme pour tout le monde, le sexe restait un langage à apprendre et à maitriser et non dépourvu de règles. Et ces règles, Hugo les respectait, quoi qu’il arrive.

Le respect de l’autre. C’était son point d’appui, son mantra.

De sa main libre, Hugo caressa les cheveux de Martin puis sa nuque et enfin son dos recouvert de son t-shirt.

-Dire qu’il n’y a même pas trois heures on était en train de danser comme deux abrutis sur la Place du Général De Gaulle, glissa Hugo contre son oreille.

-Nous avons commis un acte de débauche et de perversion contre-nature, dit Martin, l’air d’un gamin fière de sa connerie.

Hugo pouffa de rire contre son cou et enlaça le garçon au-dessus de lui comme il put.

Martin le regarda alors avec tendresse. Ses doigts retracèrent la courbure de ses lèvres avec lenteur, comme s’il tentait d’imprimer leur forme.

-Merci encore Hugo, merci.

Il l’embrassa et Hugo répondit à son baiser sans protester.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Martin ricana puis fourra sa tête contre son cou. Après quelques minutes, il prit une lente inspiration.

-Ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure à la fontaine, c’était pas vraiment moi. Fin’ si, mais c’est psychologique tu vois. J’ai jamais voulu ça.

-J’me doute bien. Ce serait bizarre que t’aime ça.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Hugo soupira d’aise. Martin se cala un peu plus contre lui, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Martin se redressa légèrement. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, les joues rouges et les yeux encore un peu vitreux. Son expression devint soudain anxieuse.  

-Tu regrettes ?

Hugo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ce qu’on vient de faire ?

-Oui.

-Non pas du tout.

La réponse avait fusé.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux alors que le temps s’étaient suspendu dans l’air. Hugo se dit que vraiment, Martin avait un putain de charme.

-On pourra se voir en cours alors ?

-Evidemment.

Martin soupira de soulagement et posa son front contre celui d’Hugo. Après vingt-minutes à somnoler, Hugo proposa à Martin de dormir –pour de bon- le reste de la soirée. Martin acquiesça, sachant qu’il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres options. Leur premier cours étant pour l’un à dix heures et l’autre à onze, il aurait pu difficilement rentrer chez lui alors qu’il était aussi tard.

Hugo déplia le canapé qui se transforma en lit. Il laissa le soin à Martin de se changer dans la salle de bain après lui avoir prêté des affaires. Quand il sortit, Martin avait tronqué son t-shirt bleu contre une chemise usée et trop grande pour lui.

-Tu dors toujours avec des fringues qui font dix fois ta taille ? demanda Martin en bayant.

-Toujours, ricana Hugo en voyant la mine fatiguée quoique qu’un peu gênée de Martin.

Manifestement ils allaient devoir dormir dans le même lit mais cela ne sembla pas empêcher Martin de s’engouffrer dans les draps épais. Surpris, Hugo le regarda faire.

Il était mignon, vraiment. Hugo espérait ne pas avoir tort en le laissant entrer un peu plus dans sa vie.

De retour de la salle de bain après s’être changé, Hugo retrouva Martin déjà endormi sur le bord gauche du lit, près de la fenêtre. Il sourit doucement, attendri par son visage serein et détendu comme il ne l’avait jamais vu. Avec discrétion, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les draps en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le corps couché près de lui.

Ils dormaient ensembles le premier soir alors que rien ne les liaient. Situation un peu cocasse, mais Hugo ne s’en formalisa pas. Il était bien trop fatigué pour y penser.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors...? Hum je reste toujours insensible à ce que j'écris sur cette fic même si c'est mon bébé, je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser argh.  
> Sinon petite question à part, quels ships préférez vous, même les plus inhabituels ou ceux que vous aimeriez voir dans ce fandom ? Pour un de mes projets ça pourrait me booster niveau plan fin bref je n'en dis pas plus !  
> J'espère en tout cas pour vous que vos exams se passent bien. S' il y en a qui passent le bac, je suis de tout cœur avec vous l'an dernier a été une année terrible mais j'en suis ressortie victorieuse. Si vous y aller à fond, vous pèserez dans le game. Et pour vous autres étudiants, je compatis pour vos partiels ou concours <3
> 
> Gros bisous sur vous et surtout restez pepouzes quoiqu'il arrive.


	5. Je suis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps, de mes yeux, de mon cerveau et de mes mains, cette fic détruit mes neurones autant qu'elle me les ravive. Je crois que c'est un peu le miroir de l'évolution d'une mentalité, aussi j'avais écrit 5 000 mots depuis quelques mois qui me conduire au blocage. Et un blocage comme celui là, hors de question de le laisser pourrir ce qui a déjà été posté. Alors il y a trois jours je les ai dégagé de là pour repartir sur une suite tout à fait différente, plus nuancée que ce que j'avais prévu à la base. En espérant que ce court chapitre d'un point de vu autre vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture !

 Quand Martin ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il était encore en plein rêve. Le soleil se levait avec lenteur, éclairant paisiblement à travers les stores la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. L’esprit embrumé, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il était. Un bruit sourd et répétitif l’empêchait de se rendormir sans pour autant le motiver à se lever.

Quelque chose bougea à côté de lui. Un mouvement ou deux et il sentit sa couverture le quitter à peine, laissant son dos à l’air.

On vint lui toucher l’épaule avec précaution. On la lui secoua, mais lui ne voulait pas bouger.

-Hey Martin…Faut qu’on se bouge, il est huit heures et demie.

Une voix douce, un peu éreintée par le réveil, lui chatouilla délicieusement les oreilles. Un murmure surement, puis encore une fois une main sur son épaule, chaude et accueillante et qui finit par le sortir tout à fait de sa torpeur.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous ses cils longs et fins. La lumière du matin lui recouvrit la rétine sans la brûler, préférant allouer la pièce d’un rideau de satin transparent.

Il y a avait une odeur agréablement humaine et vivante sur le bas-côté de son visage.

Martin se tourna finalement sous les protestations des draps emmêlés.

-Hey.

Le visage d’Hugo devait être le miroir du sien : fatigué, rincé par la nuit agitée et la marche forcée avec cependant cette ébauche de sourire plein de sincérité. Il était réel, tout était réel. Sa présence, son corps près du sien, ses yeux brouillés par la fatigue.  

-Hey.

Martin lui sourit à son tour, les joues légèrement rosies. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, le temps de se réapproprier l’autre. Hugo finit par détourner le regard, chassant l’appartement du regard. Il soupira fortement en se massant la nuque.

-Je savais pas si t’étais en cours ou en interne, bredouilla Hugo, un peu gêné. Alors je nous ai réveillé un peu trop tôt j’imagine.

Martin bailla, pensif. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns devenus hirsutes.

-En interne, dit-il finalement. Ouais c’est ça. Des piges pour le NordEclair.

Hugo hocha la tête, amusé. Martin tiqua et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu méfiant.

-Rien, rien, sourit Hugo. C’est toi. Je sais pas quoi dire en fait. C’est juste toi.

Martin le fixa quelques secondes, l’air presque atterré avant que le rouge leur monte tous les deux aux joues. Hugo baissa les yeux, conscient sans doute de son petit écart mais ses lèvres ne se dépareillèrent pas de son petit sourire en coin.

Comme pour rejeter le trop plein de tension qui les entourait, Martin se recoucha violement sur le matelas en jetant un oreiller qui trainait là sur son compagnon.

-Dès le matin t’es comme ça Hugo ! T’es chiant ma parole, grogna Martin en se roulant en boule pour que l’autre ne le voit pas.

Les rires qui vinrent tinter les parois de ses oreilles lui firent un bien fou et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il resta tout de même visage caché, feignant le mécontentement.

Une main vint lui tenir l’épaule puis il sentit le poids d’un corps chaud sur lui, envahissant. Le souffle d’Hugo lui chatouilla la nuque et le reste du visage, provoquant une sensation de picotement le long des bras.

-Allez viens, tu vas pas me laisser tout seul si ? chuchota Hugo d’une voix légère.

Ses propos ne menaient à rien, sinon la simplicité du moment et sa complicité nouvelle avec Martin.

Sans laisser au brun le choix de la réponse, il lui embrassa vivement la joue avant de se redresser sur ses deux pieds, agile malgré tout.

-Je vais sortir de quoi déjeuner, tu veux un café ?

-Ouais s’il te plait.

Martin ne bougea pas pour autant du lit. Les membres en coton, le cœur énervé, il observa le panorama étudiant que sa position lui permettait.

Fenêtre légèrement fermée, vêtements éparpillés et bribes de cours et notes qui s’amoncelaient sur les murs. L’esprit en berne, il resta bloqué sur cette autre version inerte d’Hugo, empêtrée dans un âge qui ne serait plus dans quelques années.

Le geste l’avait pris au dépourvu, et la surprise mêlée au plaisir de l’instant s’était transformée en une sorte de doute incisif. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir sans regrets, juste brouillé par l’amertume.

Ses doigts caressèrent longuement la peau que les lèvres avaient touchée.

 

\----

-Tu veux être JRI ? lui demanda Hugo avec étonnement.

-Reporter, JRI, du moment qu’on bouge et qu’on a une caméra ça me va.

Martin prit une gorgée de café sous le regard circonspect d’Hugo. La radio émettait un bruit de fond agréable, et la fenêtre ouverte leur renvoyait un air frais, évacuant les restes invisible d’une nuit passée à être enfermé.

-Ca ne m’étonne pas tant que ça de toi j’imagine, murmura Hugo, mais ça te limiterait pas dans tes capacités ?

Ce fut au tour de Martin d’être surpris.

-Mes capacités ?

Hugo détourna les yeux. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes puis soupira.

-T’es bon en presque tout, clairement, pourquoi t’embêter à être dans l’ombre alors que tu pourrais taper là, dans le haut du panier.

Il suivit son explication d’un geste de la main, le doigt pointé vers le ciel. Son visage on ne peut plus sérieux décontenança Martin qui sentit malgré tout une certaine colère s’échauffer en lui. Il posa sa tasse de café avant de piocher dans la boîte à cookies disposée sur la table.

-Parce que j’aime ça c’est tout. J’aime bien bouger, faire du travail de recherche en amont tout en étant dans l’action. Et le feu des projecteurs, très peu pour moi.

Hugo ne parut pas convaincu, même un peu frustré. Son silence éloquent affecta Martin plus que de raison. Il se renfrogna un peu mais décida également de pousser la discussion plus loin. La position de son ami n’était pas tout à fait évoquée, alors s’il fallait lui trouver des défauts, autant que ce soit lui-même qui les lui apprenne.

-Ça te gène ? avança Martin, en posant une main sous le menton.

Hugo haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas…C’est comme si tu gâchais tes capacités non ? Je veux dire même si tu bouges, tu fais toujours la même chose, tu tournes, t’interview, on monte pour toi c’est diffuser et tu recommence le lendemain. Ton travail n’est pas réellement suivi.

Sérieux dans ses propos, Hugo était d’une assurance académique, et sûrement qu’il croyait en son discours. Cependant, Martin ne le crut pas vraiment sincère. Il subsistait un certain doute qui avait semé sa discorde dans le ton de sa voix qui n’était ni dur ni naturel, seulement récité. Une forme de jugement un peu biaisé, qui correspondait à cet air que Martin lui avait trouvé dès le début.

L’arrogance, la prestance et la démonstration.

Martin finit son cookie, rebut une gorgée puis pris une grande inspiration, un peu lasse.

-Tu sais Hugo, je veux juste être dans milieu que j’aime avec un travail que j’aime et pas forcément pour faire partie des meilleurs. C’est pas une mentalité qui me convient vraiment. Je veux dire…je veux juste avoir un minimum de bonheur dans ma vie tu vois, des objectifs qui me feront avancer. JRI, reporter sur le terrain c’est dur mais au moins on fait de belles rencontres, on comprend la vie d’une autre manière. J’imagine que c’est ce qui me manque le plus.

Martin termina son explication sur une note douce. Un petit sourire sincère au coin de la bouche, réappropriant son visage de traits d’une ancienne jeunesse. L’effet fut diffus, et comme un miroir un peu brisé, ce même sourire apparut sur les lèvres d’Hugo. Il hocha la tête, sans paraître pour autant convaincu, mais au moins semblait-il l’accepter.

Le déjeuner se termina dans l’insouciance étudiante qui caractérisait les entrants à l’âge adulte et ceux jusqu’à tard dans leurs études. Hugo devait en être une victime de choix, aussi Martin ne dit mot sur le bruit incessant de ses méninges à son sujet.

Il était chez lui, Hugo l’acceptait et c’était déjà bien.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme un courant d’air. Les deux se préparèrent en vitesse, non sans quelques maladresses qui les firent rire tous les deux. Leurs épaules et mains se frôlaient, malignes et enfantines dans les évidences. Parfois Hugo posait sa tête près de son cou dans un geste d’apparence innocent, mais dont le mouvement lent, un peu appuyé, trahissait son contenu. Dans ces cas-là, Martin se laissait faire tout en lui rendant la pareille.

Voir Hugo fondre sous une caresse inopinée dans le creux de sa main, c’était tout ce qu’il avait besoin en ce moment. Même si les divergences se sentaient, le commun les rassemblait tout de même et dans l’originalité qu’on lui apprêtait, Martin savait qu’Hugo en était dingue.

-J’te dépose, insista Hugo.

-Tu vas utiliser de l’essence pour rien.

Hugo leva les yeux vers le ciel gris qui recouvrait toute la ville Lilloise. Ils étaient en bas de la résidence étudiante, plantés au milieu du trottoir de la rue déserte.

-Mais t’es vraiment têtu ! Si je te le propose c’est que ça ne me dérange pas !

Hugo croisa les bras, l’air prétendument autoritaire.

-Ça te fait payer de l’essence pour rien, essaya encore une fois Martin.

-Je travaille comme toi et je gagne assez pour faire rouler ma voiture sans problème, alors non, je n’aurais aucun scrupule à faire dix minutes de plus.

Martin se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé sur bien des fronts. D’un côté c’était réellement une bénédiction qu’Hugo le lui propose, autant pour ses jambes que pour son cœur. Mais de l’autre, c’était instaurer d’autres rapports et sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment, il ressentait la peur de briser ce qu’ils avaient à peine construits tous les eux.

Face à son silence, Hugo se rapprocha de lui, le visage mortellement sérieux.

-On sait tous les deux que c’est le mieux pour toi. T’es fatigué, alors laisse-moi t’emmener.

Ses yeux brillaient et le rouge sur ses joues le rendaient d’autant plus vulnérable malgré sa requête. Martin le dévisagea attendri.

-S’il te plait, ajouta-t-il une dernière fois.

Ses yeux le fixaient avec une intensité palpable et Martin se sentit décontenancé par ces orbes sombres. Timide, rentre dedans, réservé. Beaucoup de traits à lui appliquer qui pouvaient expliquer son geste, mais Martin n’avait pas la force de s’attarder dessus.

-D’accord, t’as gagné.

Un sourire immense apparu sur les lèvres d’Hugo. Dans son regard, Martin y vit évidement une grande fierté, mais aussi cette admiration qu’il portait depuis le premier jour à son égard, comme une sorte de trésor oublié. Et Martin se sentit presque coupable de lui faire subir des ascensions émotionnelles depuis quelques heures.

Hugo, cette espèce de rose à épines qui flirtait avec la réussite, beau par la nature, fin dans la distinction, mais distant, insensible sur les petites choses, le voilà presque suppliant pour lui. Peut-être qu’il était comme ça tout le temps, et que l’image du miroir modèle n’était que factice.

Un jeu, comme tant d’autres à adopter. Martin se promit de percer cette coquille-là, savoir si elle était vide, ou si bien il y avait un fantôme dans la machine.

Hugo tapa le code d’entrer au parking, concentré et surement trop heureux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il lui parlait, lui racontait des choses, mais Martin n’écoutait pas vraiment. Il le regardait juste, le cœur sur la rétine et l’attirance sur le bout des doigts.

Quand Hugo se retourna pour lui tenir la porte, ses lèvres furent recouvertes par celles de Martin. Un rien, vraiment. Juste le contact peau contre peau qui ne dura qu’à peine trois secondes. Le temps pour Hugo d’assurer son assentiment, et même sa joie, puisqu'il ne put retenir de sourire.

-C’était pour quoi dis-moi ? demanda Hugo d’une voix douce quand Martin se recula.

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Rien, une envie.

Et tous deux descendirent les escaliers comme si rien n’était arrivé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de continuer à me lire malgré ce que je vous fais subir, vous êtes géniaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin de l'introduction maintenant annonce de plan.  
> Bref.  
> Juste pour dire que quand j'écrivais, j'écoutais une chanson sortie des archives des années 90 en France qui est la suivante : Les Jupes par RoBERT (le lien n'est pas évident hein) qui est... un peu étrange mais ultra stylée aha merci Deezer qui sait prendre soin de mes oreilles. Voilà je préférai prévenir à l'avance, on ne sait jamais.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
